


Life Extension

by bdfy



Series: indie/unsorted [3]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 4654177 f/th, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy





	Life Extension

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [延命](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/519467) by 4654177. 

Page 1  
Foreword  
It is a story after FGO Part 2 Chapter 2 Section 2  
• Moriarty x Holmes  
• Chapter 2 spoilers  
• Blood and missing body parts

Page 2

Really......  
You’ve been deploying your Servants quite frequently, my girl.  
Though it is only a limited summoning, this fifty-year-old man has been heading into consecutive battles with such intense frequency...

That’s because the enemy’s movements are so fast...  
I’m grateful for Daddy’s for magical bullets

Hahaha! Still, you should not rely on me that much!  
...Hm?

Dissection  
Can you help me with it?

Page 3

What are these?

Fell out after dissection  
Don’t want. You can have them

_These came from the ore generated in the animals’ bodies…_  
Oh, this…  
I see…

Page 4

da Vinci…  
…If you have time to check my condition  
Then please review the damaged equipment…

Ah  
So, it’s like this!

Page 5

_I can’t see from this side—!_  
Why—Why are you—argh…

Ah ah ah. Look  
Your sudden movement has reopened your wounds

Ha—ha—  
Why—are you here…?

I was summoned during battle, though in a limited capacity  
It will not last long…

Page 6

_Sigh_  
Work lately has been too much  
So I took paid leave to visit you…  
But what happened  
What is this  
This unpleasant appearance  
Sherlock

Ha—…  
…If I were you…  
Then this would be the perfect chance to… (hng…  
I was just wondering why I am not in more pain yet…? (hng…

Page 7

…If that is your wish, then I have no choice but to comply.

To tell you the truth, talking with you is very tiring  
Just get to the point… (hng…

Ah ha!  
Is this  
Your arm?

…This is—

—the arm  
That took my life

Moriarty…

Page 8

It is not natural for me to be immersed in sentimentality  
Even so, there is no emotion

…… (_annoyed_)  
Yes, yes. The point?

I am deeply disappointed with you. From the bottom of my heart

Oh…how unexpected

If you think that way, suit yourself.  
It’s just that  
You usually never show such a side of yourself  
I’m not used to seeing this  
…I want to engrave the worst possible memories onto your Spiritual Core

Page 9

You…  
What are you planning…?

Oh dear, your magical supply has been temporarily cut  
Let me help you, all right?

Wait—

Tch tch tch  
Feeling unusually desperate now?

_Mana decreasing…with every breath…_  
Do shut up…

Hahaha  
Don’t worry!  
I’ve already prepared substitutes  
Now, let’s begin—

Page 10

A beautiful jewel, is it not?  
It was extracted from the bodies of our enemies and contains a considerable amount of mana  
Thanks to these gems, I can maintain my current form  
That’s because—

Yes, please hurry up…

Hahaha  
These are hardly all of them!  
Tsk, don’t be impatient. I’ve prepared more than enough for you  
So  
You, with your cool demeanour—when you stand at the edge of life and death, will you become just as human as the rest?

Page 11

…Tch  
What do you mean…?

Did I not just say it?  
I want to engrave in you  
The worst possible memories  
Ah ha! Fret not

Even if it’s me  
I have no interest in the lesser activities of an inanimate body…

Whatever you say  
_This will be his treatment_  
_ But why—…_

Page 12

Hgk…W—Wait  
a—ah…  
Damn you…

Now, don’t be like that

You…how disgusting can you be…argh—

Disgusting? No way!  
Didn’t you say hurry up with treatment?

No—Wait—  
Ah!?

Page 13

S—Stop—

Quiet now  
If you do not want to be punished _here_

Ah——!  
How—how is this treatment…argh

How can you say that~ This is obviously the best way  
Tch tch tch

A—Ah??  
_Hot—!?_

Page 14

Heat…  
In my belly…ah—

It may be forced  
But don’t you think this is the most efficient way to recover your mana?  
Anyway, the effects seem to be working  
That is good…very good

Hng…  
_Mana replenishing rapidly_  
_ Body cannot keep up_  
Let me rest for a while, Moriar—  
Ah——!!!

Page 15

W—Wait—

I think it is better to put it deep inside your body

Hng—…  
_Something strange…inside my belly…ah—_  
_ Not just my belly_  
_ My head—_  
_ It’s burning up—_

Page 16

Ah…Wait…

Eyes, arms  
Even that proud brain of yours  
Cannot function  
All that remains  
Is a doll with a pretty face

Page 17

…You…doing whatever you want…while you’re holding me…  
Don’t enjoy yourself too much…  
You bastard…  
—Ah—!

Unbelievable…  
If only you were just a bit more gone…

You are such  
A devious bastard

Page 20

I trust you will not be expose yourself to such a miserable defeat again?

Ah, yes.  
Thanks to you.

Still…  
I would never give you jewels of these shapes.

…Just kill me  
Being nice is not like you at all

You, who have continued to exist past Shinjuku  
Do not forget the wound I once gave you  
That memory  
You are not allowed to carelessly discard it

Page 21

And your reply?

…!  
…Fwuhuhu  
Saving your nemesis’ life just so you could prove your victory  
This second life is unexpectedly long

Page 22

Afterword

Part 2 Chapter 2 Section — I thought I would die of excitement.  
Afterwards I drew a Professor who particularly adores the Detective.  
The Detective usually is not so shaken  
But because he is very weak…Forgive me.

The Professor was originally summoned only for battle  
But he prolonged his own existence in order to extend the Detective’s life……  
This kind of theme.

If you enjoy even a little bit, then that’s great!


End file.
